Genius And All
by PassionatePhoenix
Summary: I know what he knows, I feel what he feels, I am what he is, but he is no longer alone. Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 of my long anticipated new CM series, which I am very excited about! Please read, enjoy, and review, tell me what you think of my new favourite story!**

* * *

It wasn't walking into the BAU that was intimidating. I'm used to huge scary grey building the FBI is famous for. No, it was the person who dwelled inside who made me nervous. Another child prodigy; Dr. Spencer Reid, an incredible man with an incredible mind. I had met other child prodigies before but not one who was in the same field as me.

My high heels clacked against the cold tile floor as I made my over to the elevator. I felt my stomach flip as I stepped into the open doors. The anticipation was killing me and it was growing as the elevator made its slow journey to its destination.

The behavioural analysis unit looked exactly like every other unit in the FBI, large and filled with busy, frazzled people. Walking through the large glass double doors I took a quick look around. Ya, just like every other bullpen I've seen.

"You lost honey," Mr. Tall, Dark and Chocolate asked me two seconds after I walked through the door. I had to force myself not to roll my eyes.

"I'm looking for Agent Hotchner, he's expecting me," trying to keep my face straight as I switched my purse from one shoulder to the other. He crossed his arms, looking at me, quite impressed. But before he could spout out another smart remark Agent Hotchner entered the group.

"Dr. Darwin, nice to finally meet you," he said shaking my hand firmly; "and thank you for coming."

"Nice to meet you too Agent Hotchner," I said, trying not to look as smug as I felt. And as we walked over to the conference room I smirked at Mr. Chocolate, which he didn't seem to like.

Agent Hotchner motioned for his team to follow him. They all had confused looks on their faces as they followed their boss and this odd woman into their conference room.

As they took a seat Agent Hotchner said "Everyone this is Agent Darwin, she is going to be our consultant for this case." I looked around the room as Agent Hotchner introduced me to the rest of the group. The ones I knew and was incredibly intimidated by and the others who I would soon came to be nervous around. I saw everyone looking at me with uncertainty. Which does make sense, a new Agent coming in and taking over a case, doesn't happen so much, especially to this team.

"I'm just going to tell you my findings, and then you can do with them as you will," I said, trying to ease the tension in the room. Taking a deep breath I started.

"Agent Hotchner sent me this case file 2 days ago, and I've been studying it for a while. But not until a few hours ago did I realize what I've been missing all along." I had to stop myself for saying 'what you've been missing.' That would get me nowhere.

Looking up at the TV I saw the pictures of the women. The mutilated women, who had gone through so much pain. I had seen a lot, and worked on many cases, but this one struck me.

"So you have some insight," Agent Hotchner asked, drawing my attention back to reality. I looked over and nodded.

"Your team is obviously amazing," I said, trying not to insult him or his unit, "but, there's something you didn't consider." And he just set his stone eyes on me, waiting.

"Well, it did take me a while to figure this out, it is confusing, and all the characteristics didn't make sense, not right away at least." If I'm wrong, I would look incredibly stupid, which I was not about to do. Taking a deep breath I turned back to the board and pointed at the description of the killer.

"Maintains a menial job but has an above average intelligence, strong personal and social skills. As we all know these are characteristics of organized male serial killers."

"But then there's the remorse and the empathy, which does not fit with this type of killer," I said finally getting to my point, though I was cut off by Agent Derek Morgan getting impatient.

"You're just listing off thing that we already know," he said, getting agitated. I glared at him and couldn't help saying "well if you shut up and let me finish, maybe I could get to my point." That surprised everyone, and upset the agent, which I really didn't want to do.

"As I was saying, I was as confused as I could be, until I though outside the box. Who could have this many characteristics, and still be just one person, and the crime scenes dictate it is." And after a pause, I told them my conclusion.

"The unsub is a transgendered man."

* * *

**This chapter was written and re-written many times, took me a while to figure this one out, but now I'm writing like a maniac, please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of chapter one, showing you just how bitchin Dr. Leigh Darwin really is.**

* * *

"Ok, I'm done," Derek Morgan, the agent who so unhappily said with irritation. Looking over at him the one I had been nervous to meet spoke up.

"Morgan, she knows what she's saying," Dr. Spencer Reid said, trying to get his attention. Morgan, as he was called, got up and said "how should we know. You just bring in this random woman who none of us know, and she tells us how to solve our case." Wow, now that's some hostility.

"I'm sorry, but what gives you the credibility to tell us how to do our job," He said, crossing his arms. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm down, which I couldn't do, and I didn't care.

"Well, Agent Morgan, not only have I been the FBI since I was 21. But I am not only an Agent, Agent, I also have doctorates is sociology, psychology and biology, not to mention BAs in human ecology and criminal studies." I had to stop myself of screaming, but I was on a roll. I have done this to many agents who thought I was just a silly little girl. So I basically got the speech down pat. "Oh ya, I forgot a couple other things, I have an eidetic memory, and my IQ is 189." After grabbing my bag I stormed over to the door and said "so forgive me for knowing what I am talking about." And I stormed out.

Great, just great, just the way I wanted to be seen by one of the people I most admired. I wanted to have a chat with Dr. Reid afterwards, but that's not gonna happen. Gad Damn Fuck!

* * *

**I do love Derek Morgan, but I also love pissing him off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up, took me a while to figure this one out but I did get it. Please enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a week, and I had completely forgotten about Quantico, well, with one exception. But it seemed I was meant to go back, for I got an unexpected phone call.

"Dr. Leigh Darwin," I said answering a call that was directed to my office. I then heard a familiar voice, "hello Dr. Darwin, this is Dr. Spencer Reid of the behavioural analysis unit, I was wondering if you could help us on another case." This was confusing, and I also didn't really like the fact that my stomach did a summersault when I heard his voice.

"I don't particularly think the rest of your team would enjoy my assistance on another case," I said, emphasizing 'rest,' hinting at someone is particular. I heard him sigh and then say "well, then, I am willing to come to your office to get your help, we very much need it." I couldn't help but grin. After a moment of consideration, I decided to lend a hand.

"Ok, stop by my office in an hour," and then I hung up. And without thinking about it, I turned to my full length mirror and checked my appearance.

"Ahh fuck," I muttered after realizing what I was doing. This is gonna be complicated. Stretching my legs, I slipped my five inch heels on and strolled out of my office.

"Jessica," I said to my assistant, which was obviously named Jessica, "I have a visitor coming in an hour, please let security know." She nodded and started the phone call.

The rest of the hour I tried to distract myself with other cases, which wasn't working very much. I just kept checking the clock every 2 minutes and 35 seconds, which I knew because I was counting. God dammit, this isn't supposed to happen.

Finally, at 2:46pm, my phone rang. Picking it up I said "Dr. Leigh Darwin." It was Jessica, announcing Dr. Spencer Reid's arrival. Glancing out to my assistant's office I saw him, standing there in all his awkward glory. And I felt a smirk spread across my face.

It felt odd walking out the meet him, and it was even more awkward when he didn't reach out to shake my hand.

"Right this way Dr. Reid," I said, motioning to my office. As we walked into my office, I felt even more exposed than I have in years. I'm not supposed to be around someone like this who can see through my well designed facade. As we sat down I looked up at him, and he looked just as uncomfortable and confused as ever. And when he looked up at me, I could help but be caught in the trance of his amazing ember eyes.

"Umm, ok," I said, trying to get back to reality. Looking down at his hands I saw the file cases in his hands, and said "there's a case you want me to look at." He nodded, finally speaking.

"Yes. Actually, I brought a few more for you to look over since I had your attention." I couldn't help but smile as I took the files and said "all it takes to get my attention is for you to call." I almost face-palmed myself, pointing out only if he called. But then I couldn't help it.

"You've always fascinated me," I said, not being about to help myself. He looked at me confused and asked "what do you mean?" I grinned and opened one of the files, a simple abduction that I solved after reading just a few lines. "Well, I have met many people like you, like us, and I kind of followed you and your work since I discovered you." This seemed to surprise him.

"I didn't think I was that fascinating," he said, trying to distract himself. I shrugged looking back down at the files as I said "than you don't know yourself very well."

After a moment of silence Dr. Reid said "Morgan felt really bad after you left." I looked up, trying to remember who Morgan, and when I did, I grimaced.

"Mostly because you were right," he said, leaning forward to take the case I put aside, after marking some things down.

"Oh," I asked, wondering briefly about that case. He nodded and said "yes, Calvin Cain, formally known as Ashley Cain, we arrested him the day after you gave us the profile." I couldn't help but smirk. After looking over the next case, a serial killer in Boston, which again was easy to figure out.

"So does anyone else in your team know that you're here," I asked, truly curious. He shook his head as he said "no, they know I went out, but they don't know where I went." I nodded, not really sure how to feel about our secret meeting.

And as of talking about it made them appear, Dr. Reid got a call. Quickly pulling out his phone he answered it, "ya?"

Looking back at the file, I couldn't help but think. Think about that team, and how interesting the concept of working in that type of team would be.

"Ok, umm, ya, Hotch, I'm actually in a meeting with Dr. Darwin right now," he said, looking up at me as he said my name. Pulling the phone away from his ear he said "Hotch was wondering if you could come in again."

Now that was a surprise.

* * *

**Fore Shadowing! it does annoy me some times, but I thought it'd be nice to give a glance at the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know the next 2 chapters are short but I'm just setting up the story for now, it will pick up very soon.**

* * *

I never thought I'd be walking back into the BAU, let alone with open arms. Well, with crossed arms and a pissed off look, so, close enough.

"Welcome back Dr. Darwin, we're all glad to have you back," Agent Hotchner said, motioning me to follow him and waving off Dr. Reid.

Coming to his office he motioned for me to sit down. Looking around I saw that he had a child, but came to the conclusion that he wasn't married, which wasn't that hard to believe.

"I apologize for Agent Morgan last week," Agent Hotchner said, taking a seat behind his desk. "There is no excuse for his behaviour and I do express regret for his words." I was quite surprised by this, for I never met a man willing to take responsibility for the mistakes of others. But I don't accept it either.

"You do realize I'm not only offended by Agent Morgan's words, but I'm highly concerned," I said, trying to explain my thoughts, which isn't always easy. "If he believes its okay to speak to another agent this way, whether he knows or likes them is irrelevant, is unacceptable." Agent Hotchner wasn't happy about my statement.

"I do appreciate your apology, but if your agent speaks to me that way again, I will not hold back," I said, leaning back again. Aaron smirked slightly and said "that was you holding back." Laughing lightly I said "you should see me angry, its quite a sight."

"Now with that out of the way, I was wondering if you could help us with a few more cases," he said, handing me the same files that Dr. Reid had given me. I couldn't help but smile as I said "I have already looked at these, courtesy of your doctor." Aaron just chuckled and shook his head muttering "I'm not surprised." Getting up, we both walked out into the bullpen.

"You'd think profiler's would cover better," I said, watching the team jump and trying to look natural, which isn't natural at all. Walking down to the team, I could feel their eyes on me.

"Everyone, again, this is Dr. Leigh Darwin, she`s going to be helping us on a few more cases," Agent Hotchner said, then looking directly at Agent Morgan he said " and if anyone has a problem with this, they can talk to me." I couldn't help but smirk. This is gonna be fun.

* * *

**I know it's short, forgive me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have been told that no one likes short chapters, so I combined three, and made one awesome chapter that finally gets my story on its feet. Yes i did rewrite some of it, but I didn't feel like it was organic to the story, so please enjoy!**

* * *

POV- Dr. Leigh Darwin

Being a professional FBI consultant means a lot. Long days, no sleep, endless paper work and pissy FBI agents who need help but don't like asking for it. All accept one agent.

"Dr. Leigh Darwin," I said, answering my phone like always, but new getting used to knowing whose on the other end.

"Hello Leigh, it's Spencer again," Dr. Reid said from the other end of the line. I couldn't help but smile and sigh at the same time. Many people call my office, but I get calls from this agent quite a few times a week.

"Another case," I asked, even though I didn't have too. I could basically hear him nod as he said "isn't there always? I emailed you the files if you have the time to look at it." Now that's the issue. I would work with this team everyday if I could, I've become good friends with these people and I believe in their work. But I have other teams I work with, and sometimes I have to say no. And in this case, I have no choice.

"I'd love to help Spence, but I'm working on 7 different cases already with 4 different teams, excluding yours. And I never have the time to do my paper work." Sighing I rubbed my hand across my eyes tiredly as I said "I'm sorry, but I can't, I just don't have the time."

And even though he understood and I had gotten back to the 2 other cases I was currently working on, I couldn't help but look at the cases in my e-mail. Those victims need help, and maybe I'm the one who needs to give it to them. I'm just plain torn.

POV- Dr. Spencer Reid

After hanging up from my phone call with Leigh I sat back in my office chair and thought for a moment. Leigh would be an amazing asset to this team, but I don't know if anyone else see's it.

"So how's the girlfriend," someone behind me said, which caused me to break my concentration. Looking up I saw Prentiss, JJ and Morgan all grinning at me.

"What," I asked, slightly confused, which just set off a new round of grins and sniggers. Great, more teasing.

"I'm guessing that was Leigh," JJ said, walking around my desk. Following her with my eyes I just said "yes." And again, she laughed. What's the problem?

"I know someone I have a lot in common with, is it so weird that I like talking to her," I asked, getting up once I spotted Hotch. Emily just shook her head as she said "for a smart guy, he's so dumb."

"Hotch can I talk to you for a minute," I asked, stopping him mid step. Looking up from the case that I had sent Leigh, he nodded and I followed him to his office.

Quickly taking a seat he said "it's about Agent Darwin isn't it?" How did he know? Sitting down slowly I nodded say "actually, yes. Hotch; you know she'd be a great asset to this team." He nodded saying "yes, I know, which is why I've already requested she be transferred here." Oh.

"Oh, okay then," I said, not sure where to go from here. He sighed and leaned back in his chair and said "the only issue is they're not sure they want to let her go. She's an amazing mind, not something you'd want to give up." Ya, I'll say.

Nodding, I couldn't help but think about her being here, seeing her day in and day out. And I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Anything else Reid." Looking up at Hotch, I shook my head and got up, exiting the room. And then I saw someone in the doorway.

"I figured them out," Leigh said, shrugging, walking up to me, handing me the cases. As we walked over to my desk I could feel people's eyes on us. Looking up I saw Morgan grinning at us from his desk.

Leigh took a seat at me desk, and I pulled up another chair as she explained the case, as brilliantly as ever. And after the explanation, she looked over at me with those amazing turquoise eyes. Her beautiful full lips turned up into a smirk as she asked "you just giving me files to keep me around?" Surprised by that question, I stopped short. Chuckling she continued "these cases aren't that complicated Spencer, you're as smart as I am, you know just as much, so I know you could figure out these cases." Pursing my lips, I leaned back and thought for a moment. Am I?

POV- Dr. Leigh Darwin

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Spencer's face as he struggled to come up with an answer. It's not like I minded, I just like watching him think.

"Spencer," I said leaning forward. Looking up at me I said "I'm teasing you." And he seemed to sigh in relief, not really wanting to answer, which made me think even more, he's hiding something.

"Agent Darwin," someone said, causing me to jump, and I said Agent Hotchner "I was just on the phone with your boss." I wasn't surprised, mostly because my boss called me before I headed over here and said that the BAU was requesting for me to join they're team.

"Did they finally give me up," I asked, not even needing an answer. I could tell from the look on his face that they did. After years of denying my transfer, they finally got rid of me. Thank god.

* * *

**Dr. Leigh Darwin, Agent and new Profiler, and now my story begins. Question: do you want there to be a connection between Dr. Reid and Dr. Darwin? let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I figured I'd put out another chapter before I finally lay my head down for the night. So here you go, a little scoop of Dr. Leigh Darwin, profiler extraordinaire! **

* * *

My life had done a complete 180 in the last few days. My entire office had to be junked out and basically be put into a box, my assistant was reassigned to a different consultant, and I had moved buildings. Not that far, but still, it's quite a transition being put into a bullpen again. They offered me an office, but I didn't feel right about having an office while basically everyone else in my team didn't. So since Agent Morgan, my new comrade, had moved into a bigger office a while ago, I got his cubicle; Across from Agent Prentiss and diagonal from Dr. Reid.

So walking into work today was strange and nerve-racking. This team had requested me, from hundreds of Agents in the FBI, they thought I was worthy of their team. I have let people down before, but if I let these specific people down, I would have let down myself. Also working toe to toe with another, well, genius, is going to be quite interesting. Especially one I don't feel very comfortable being smart around.

I have learned very quickly that if you want to get a guy, you can't be smart. As insulting to all women as it is, men want a big breasted, blonde haired, long legged, bobble headed ditz. And when people see me, all those things, just brilliant, it completely turns them off. Men don't want to be confused, so when me, a huge predicament, it makes their brains work too much. So to actually have a social life, I hide my intelligence. But when I mistakenly say something smart, out of the blue, they don't like it very much. And they scatter very quickly.

So when I feel like I have to be an idiot around someone, it's my subconscious telling me that I like someone. Today is not gonna be easy.

Not really sure what my 'first day outfit' is supposed to be, I decided to go comfortable. So walking in with my lucky dark jeans, my favourite black sneakers and a regular loose gray t-shirt with my purple cardigan, I was cute and at ease.

Thankfully, the first person I saw was my good friend, Spencer. Looking up from his computer when he heard my footsteps and when he spotted me, he grinned.

"You look nervous," he said, apparently loving pointing out the obvious. Sighing, I set my bag on my desk and took a seat, trying to get used to my new home.

"You don't say, because there isn't a reason for me to be nervous," I said, turning on a computer. Looking about over at Spence again he looked confused.

"Why, we want you here, you're not unwelcome," he said, turning his chair to face me. Rotating my own chair I shrugged as I said "and there lies in the problem." His eyebrows furrowed even more. He loves his confused looks it seemed.

"The pressure knowing I could let everyone down in seconds," I said, trying to explain "is terrifying. I'm used to disappointing people, but if I do here, I lose more than pride." That somewhat cleared up things is seemed. But other things confused him more.

"How could you disappoint people," he asked simply. Turning back to the computer, I sighed and said "there's still much you don't know Dr. Reid." But it seemed he wanted to find out.

* * *

**Yes, just a little flirty taste of what is to come. Now I'm not sure if I should introduce a little of Dr. Darwin's past or continue on her future, maybe a little bit of both, just to spice it up. But, how would you get Darwin and Reid together, our two geniuses, how would you start their romance? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A new case in a new city, but the flight gets a little interesting... Enjoy!**

* * *

POV- Dr. Darwin

It didn't take long to get used to the BAU hours, and since I barely get sleep anyway, it didn't really matter. So now, on the plane, going to Nebraska, at 3:45 am, and while the rest of my team snored away, I was wide awake.

When I came to join my new team, my old boss let me know that I still had to be an on-call consultant when my schedule let me. So there I was, reading a few new cases, instead of sleeping, because that would be ridicules.

After typing something down, I heard a strange gulping/snoring noise coming from the person sleeping across from me.

"Why are you still up," Spencer asked in his sleepy voice. Looking over my glasses I shrugged and said "needed to get something's done, didn't have the time to sleep." This seemed to confuse him, because he had his confused face, which I was getting used to.

"You schedule in your rest," he asked, which I just laughed at. I couldn't help but say, "With all the shit I have to do, I might get 2 hours a sleep every couple days." Coming around the table, Reid sat next to me and looked over my cases.

"Consulting still," he asked, grabbing my laptop. Smacking his arm lightly I read over his shoulder as he started doing my job.

"I don't think you're supposed to be doing that," I said as he started typing. Looking down at me he said "they won't be able to tell, you get some sleep." Reaching over he took my glasses off and placed them on the table. Sighing I knew there was no point of arguing, so I just pulled the pillow up from my lap and placed it against the wall of the plane, trying to get some actual sleep.

POV- Dr. Reid

Continuing Leigh's work, I couldn't help but look over at her. Seconds after closing her eyes, she passed out cold. Sleeping only for 2 hours at a time is dangerous; I don't know how she survives.

Why is she working so much? Is she distracting herself from something, or is trying not to have a personal life? It just doesn't make any sense.

Looking back down at the computer, I felt Leigh move. Shifting in her spot, her head ended up on my shoulder, and her arm around my waist. Looking down at her again, I couldn't help but see the bliss in her face. The pure harmony clouding her face, it was so amazing.

Closing the lap top, I couldn't help but wrap my arm around her and got comfortable; deciding that there is a time and a place for work, and now is not the time.

* * *

Awe, I love Dr. Reid. He's so clueless, but sometimes, he knows. Do you want the next case to impact our heroine, and what kind of impact?


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up, I could feel people's eyes on me. It's hard to explain, just this odd presence looming over me. My eyes fluttered open to look upon my entire team. They were all standing, or sitting, there, smirking at me. It was only when I tried to move when I realized why. Looking up I saw a sleeping Spencer with his arm wrapped around me. Shrugging off Reid's arm, he jolted awake, and looked down at me. And he smiled. That is until he realized the rest of the team was standing around us. Glancing up at them, he couldn't help but jump away from me. Everyone just laughed, and I heard Agent Morgan, Derek, murmur "ya, not your girlfriend, sure, totally believe you."

Looking over at Spencer, he had a deep reddening covering his cheeks, but when he looked over at me, he still smiled. And I smiled right back. But, as always, had to go back to work.

"Ok, umm, recap on the case," Hotch said, getting back to the case, and away from our embarrassment.

"So why do they want us again," Prentiss said, asking a valid question. The case wasn't that difficult to figure out, just kind of average. And that is quite sad.

Just a big strong guy kidnapping, raping and killing women because he liked it; not much more than that. So because we were being called on this case doesn't make much sense.

"Because it seems to be a lot more complicated than that," JJ said, opening her tablet. Reaching across the table, I grabbed and opened min as well. And true to her word, a lot about this case was confusing.

"He abducts in bars with cameras, and is always able to hide his face," Emily started, looking through the file.

"All the victims went willingly, even though the case has been splashed across the news. So he's charming enough to lure these women away from her friends and into his car." Derek said, continuing the beginning of the profile. "Even though they know there's a killer out there."

It's very different working in a team. I'm so used to just assisting teams, but never a part of them. So looking around and realizing that I am in this team, this amazing team is truly incredible, and terrifying.

"The women he likes are successful, smart, beautiful," I said, looking down at the murdered women and who they used to be. They were all single, and exceedingly remarkable at their difficult jobs. They are lawyers, and doctors, and CEO's, but all still young and beautiful and single. "So he's either equally intelligent or incredibly strong and intimidating.

"So if he told them to do something they'd either want to or be too afraid to not to do what they were told," Spencer said beside me. Looking over I saw his inarticulate handwriting, little notes he had written along the sides of the case file. All of his thoughts, which were just amazing and fascinating. I have a million thoughts a second too, but seeing it in someone else in remarkable. His brain made me think even more. This is a hard thing to do.

Landing in Bellevue, Nebraska, we quickly exited, but for some reason I was nervous. This case, feels all too familiar, like I had profiled this man before. So as I took my time gathering up my things, I could hear someone walking back up the stairs of the plane.

"Hey" Derek said, poking his head around the corner, "you okay?" Looking up I smiled for a moment and nodded saying "ya, one second." He nodded but still watched me for a moment before going back down the stairs. Popping a few aspirin and caffeine pills in my mouth, I took a deep breath and exited the plane.

It didn't take long to get the police station, and we set up quite quickly. Hotch and Prentiss went to visit the first crime scene and Derek and Rossi went to the bar as JJ took care of the chief and his wanting to tell the media. And of course, they put the brains to work.

So as Reid worked on the geographical profiling, I went over the crime scene photos and reports, trying to find something. Which is what I usually do anyway. And even though the victims were insanely bruised and battered, there's something that the coroner didn't connect.

"He hits them," I muttered, flipping to the third victim, and the fourth, then went back to the first. Getting up I paced for a moment, then went over to the board and grabbed the marker, and hummed to myself. It helps me think.

"What'd you say," Spencer said, coming over to me. Placing the end of the marker to my lips, I started at the board, thinking.

Then I started writing down the characteristics.

"Brains, strength, charm," I said, writing them down as I did. Spencer came up behind me, but I couldn't stop my mind from running. Then turning to Spencer I said "he has all he needs to lure these women to his car, but he still knocks them out with something, like a bat or a..." then I knew. Grabbing the case files, I knew, I knew right away.

* * *

**Figuring out this case was a little difficult for me, since I'm not a profiler. But I think it works.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am really looking forward to writing the rest of this story. It's getting more interesting and more complicated by the minute.**

* * *

Grabbing my cell, I dialled Hotch's number and waited till he answered.

"What is it Leigh," he asked, and as I looked back down at the case file, I reassured myself that I was right.

"I think the guy we're looking for is a contractor," I said, as Reid listened. When he heard what I said, he grabbed the files and looked it over. And he nodded, coming to the same conclusion.

"He's smart, charming, which means he can easily get business, and he's incredibly strong because he does a lot of physically demanding activities." I said, trying to get him where I was.

"And all the victims workplaces had huge renos done lately," Reid said after turning my phone onto speaker. And then it made much more sense. "Why would an intelligent and resourceful woman go off with someone she doesn't know?" I asked, not looking for an answer. Spencer looked at me, getting where I was going with this.

"She wouldn't, because she knew him," he said, getting into my mind. And I couldn't help the smirk that formed across my face.

"So we found the connection," Hotch said after a moment, "Reid, get Garcia to look up all the names of the contractors and cross reference with the other victims workplaces." And he hung up.

Sitting back down at the table, I took a deep breath, not feeling very good at the moment. It does make sense, but something wasn't sitting right with me, something all too familiar. I just couldn't get past it.

"Hey, Garcia is getting us the names," Spencer said finally getting off his phone, and even though I heard him, I couldn't break my thoughts. I felt him touch my shoulder, which caused me to jump.

"What," I asked slightly annoyed, but then I remembered who I was talking too. Sighing, I leaned back and said "sorry, I'm just a little on edge lately." He nodded and said "well, it makes sense. According to recent research by Matthew Walker, director of the Sleep and Neuroimaging Laboratory at the University of California, the amygdale - the part of the brain that alerts the body to be prepared in times of danger - goes haywire when a full night's sleeplessness occurs. That in turn wreaks havoc on the prefrontal cortex, which controls our logical reasoning and "fight or flight" reflex, turning us, as Walker says, into "emotional Jell-O." Memory capacity and speech control diminish; and irritability spikes."

I just watched him speak, not really hearing his words, but after he had finished his speech he looked at my surprised and said "that was the first time in a long time that I finished a speech like that." I couldn't help but smile. And leaning forward I couldn't help but say "Spencer, your brain in sexy, own it." And his face went completely red, which just made me laugh.

* * *

**Everybody, a round of applause for Dr. Reid and his sexy brain. I've been watching the first season of CM, and Reid has grown a lot. He's always been hot, but he's grown into one hunk of a man!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy**.

* * *

Several minutes later, while Spencer and I traded off stats on random things, Derek and Rossi returned, with Hotch and Emily right behind them.

"Garcia, just repeat what you just told me," Derek said, putting his phone on speaker.

"50 points to Miss Genius girl smart pants for giving me the opportunity to look into some sexy files. There are 2 businesses that all worked on the four workplaces recent renovations, the architectural and the dry-walling company. And out of all their employees, 17 men match your profile."

"Send us those files;" Rossi said, but we just heard chuckles from the other end and said "just look at your tablets my lovelies."

"Kay thanks baby girl," Derek said before closing his phone. Grabbing my tablet I started opening the files, as everyone else. But I just couldn't focus, and when my vision on blurry, I needed a break.

"I'll be right back," I said grabbing my bag and heading outside after Hotch nodded. Quickly exiting the building I reached inside my bag and pulled out my rarely used smokes, and continued to lit one up.

"Since when do you smoke," someone said behind me. Looking over I saw JJ. Shrugging I just said "whenever I need one, I smoke one, it's rare, but it happens." Sitting down beside me, she just kind of inspected me.

Finally I looked over and asked "what?" She just looked at me plainly and asked "are you ok?" Sighing in frustration I asked "why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm just tired." That caused her to smile and say "you looked pretty comfortable on the plane." Rolling my eyes I couldn't help but smile.

"That was the best sleep I've had in a long time," I said, flicking my smoke and standing up. JJ stood with me and motioned for me to come back inside.

Reaching the door, she stopped for a moment. Gazing at JJ in confusion, she finally turned to me and said "he does like you, ya know." Knowing who she was talking about, I nodded, understanding this was not a joke.

"He is a genius, but he doesn't know about this type of thing so be careful" she said, giving me a friendly sisterly warning "and don't you dare hurt him." Shaking my head I said "I couldn't if I tried." I could never bring myself to do that.

Walking back in, it seemed that everyone had assignments. I was going with Derek to the head contractor of the dry-walling company. While JJ and Rossi stayed here and Hotch, Reid and Prentiss went to the architectural company.

Getting into the car I could feel Derek's eyes on me, but I tried my best to ignore it. As we drove I tried finishing up some reports and took a look at a few more cases I was sent. But I couldn't seem to get my mind to work properly. Something I've never had an issue with before.

Parking in front of the building, I got out of the car and tried to rub the growing migraine I had. Something's off, I can feel it.

"What's the name of the contractor," Derek asked me walking around the car, until he spotted me. Taking my hand away from my head he looked into my eyes and saw the frustration and pain.

"Ok, you've been acting weird ever since we got here, what's up," he asked crossing his arms. It seemed after 2 months of knowing me, he knew everything about me. Sighing I pushed my hair off my face and said "I'm just having a bad day, ok?" he didn't believe me, but he seemed to let it go.

As we walked into the building, I could tell this wasn't a very rich business. It was just a room in a somewhat run-down office building. We were greeted at the door of the business by the owner, Rodney Coin.

"Rodney Coin, I'm Agent Morgan, this is Dr. Darwin, and we are from the FBI." He seemed impressed, but not with a normal reaction, couldn't really tell what kind though, "We have some questions for you."

"Ok, let's go to my office," he said, trying to sound more important than he actually is and of course and looked at me because all men want o impress women. Upon entering his office, I could tell that it was the same way he was. Awards on the walls, looking significant but if you looked closely, they weren't anything that meaningful. Everything about this man seemed very artificially narcissistic. He wanted to be important, someone noteworthy. But he wasn't even close.

"What is this about," Rodney asked, crossing his arms across his very broad chest. Looking over at him, I watched him as Derek asked the regular questions. He was tall, taller than Derek, and was incredibly strong; very intimidating. And he fitted perfectly.

"Excuse me; I need to make a phone call." When I said that, I could see something in his eyes, but I just couldn't tell what it was, not just yet.

Exiting his office, I quickly found an empty corner and called Garcia. And she answered in her awesome adorable way.

"What'cha got sweetheart," she asked, which just caused me to grin, but then I remembered why I called.

"Penelope, can you get me everything you have on Rodney Coin," I asked, knowing I didn't really need to ask, she can get anything.

"Why of course my new special girl, why I there even a question about it," she said, being as Garcia as possible. Grinning slightly I said "you're just awesome, how did I live without you."

"In sadness my dear."

* * *

**Getting some great ideas for this story. What do you see in the future for the doctors?**


	11. Chapter 11

**This story is becoming quite long. I like it.**

* * *

POV- Dr. Darwin

Going back into the office, I could see Derek and Rodney Coin sizing each other up. And once Derek saw me, he just said that he had no more questions and pulled me out of the room.

"So what do you think," I asked as we got into the car. Sighing he started up the car and said "that he's narcissist asshole I'd like to knock down a few pegs." I couldn't help but smirk at that statement, the exact thing I said, to myself though, when I first met Derek.

Driving back to the station, I could still feel like I knew this case, like I knew who this was. I knew something, I just didn't know what. And it was pissing me off.

"Fuck," I said, finally realizing what I knew, slamming my fist down on the dashboard. My face fell in my hands and I groaned in annoyance.

"What," Derek asked, after stopping for a moment. Looking over at him I said "I know this case." With confusion clouding his face, he started the car again.

"What do you mean," he said after a moment, as he pulled up in front of the station. Shaking my head I just said "I probably consulted on this case and forgot about it." Grabbing my tablet I looked over the more recent victims and said "I'm the reason these women are dead."

Derek got out of the car and knew to leave me alone. I let these women die because I didn't think that this case was BAU material.

POV- Dr. Reid

"Reid," someone called out to me from the door. Looking over I saw Morgan. Walking over to me he leaned in and whispered "you're girlfriend needs you." After a moment of misunderstanding I realized that he meant Leigh.

"She's in the car," he said, seeing the look on my face. Excusing myself from the conversation, I quickly got up and hurried out of the station.

Coming upon the front door of the station, I looked through the glass and saw her in the car. The pure disappointment filling her eyes; close to tears. Quickly exiting the building I rushed up to the car and opened the door.

"Leigh," I asked, trying to be as gentle as possible. Looking up at me she seemed worried, almost scared as she said "I killed them Spencer, I let them die."

POV- Dr. Darwin

Knowing you basically killed someone, it takes a toll on you.

Quickly getting out of the car, I pushed Spencer out of the way and ran to the garbage can on the sidewalk I keeled over it. And as my stomach emptied its contents, I collapsed in exhaustion. And as Spencer caught me, I tried to push him off, wanting to stand on my own. But my body refused to get back up. I could hear the front door of the station open and people running out.

"What happened," Hotch said, as I tried to get my wits about me. But before I could answer I could hear Spencer say "I think it caught up with her." I could feel my body being picked up as Emily said "what caught up with her?" Someone put my arm around their neck and I was brought into the building.

"She doesn't sleep, maybe sleeps 2 hours every 2 days," Spencer said, sounding very concerned. The doors opened and I was placed on a soft chair, but I couldn't get my eyes to open.

"She just figured out that she knows this case," Derek said, coming upon something, but after that, I couldn't stay conscious and I slipped into nothing.

POV- Dr. Reid

"She said she killed someone, that she let them die," remembering the moment before she got out of the car. Derek and I placed her on the chair and I steadied her, not sure what to do. It seemed she finally passed out, which I had been waiting for since that plane.

"Why doesn't she sleep," JJ asked, looking incredibly concerned. Sighing I said "she made a deal her chief before she came here. That is she consulted when she had time that he would let her join our team." I could see the expression on Hotch's face change, from concern to anger.

"She's been doing this for 2 months, working for hours on end for 2 teams, so she could be here, and her old chief is allowing this," he asked, sounding like he wanted to punch a wall. I leaned down to look at her, and saw terror streaked across her face as she slept.

"Her body just gave up, it's a miracle that she lasted this long on no sleep," Emily said, touching my shoulder. Looking up at her, I felt completely helpless. And when I feel helpless, I rely on facts.

"Microsleeps occur when a person has a significant sleep deprivation. The brain automatically shuts down, falling into a sleep state for a period that can last from a second to half a minute. The person falls asleep no matter what activity he or she is engaged in. Microsleeps are similar to blackouts and a person experiencing them is not consciously aware that they are occurring."

No one cut me off, which was surprising, but when I looked back at her; I could see that she wasn't waking up any time soon.

"But she's been awake longer than many of the other subjects, so she might be out longer," I said, not sure how long she's going to be out. And when someone asked "so she's gonna be ok?" Looking over I saw JJ, and nodded "ya, but I'm not sure how long she's going to be out." But what I didn't say is, Leigh knows she trapped in a sleep she can't escape from.

* * *

**I had to do some research on this chapter, but I think it turned out pretty good. What do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's been a while, been really really busy. But here you go!**

* * *

Feeling myself grow light, I could finally lift my eye lids. Swivelling my eyes, I looked around the cloudy room. And then I realized it was my vision that was cloudy. Slowly moving my head, I kept looking. I could see I was in a police station, and not a very notable one. As I stretched out my arms, I heard someone say "guys, she's awake." Looking over I saw Emily, walking over and leaning down to look into my eyes.

"Emily, where are we," I asked, still unsure of my location. Looking at me worried, she looked up at someone and said "she doesn't know where she is." When I looked up I saw Spencer. Taking Emily's place he asked "can you get up?" Placing my hand on my forehead I leaned forward, feeling nauseous. But from the taste in my mouth I could tell I had thrown-up a little while ago. I felt someone put their arm around me and say "try." Wrapping my arm around their waist I slowly got up, and I could almost hear my body complain. Struggling over to the evidence board I looked up at the photos, and finally remembered where we were and the case we were working on. I also remembered what I realized before I fell.

"Fuck," I muttered as I took a seat. Carefully stretching out my legs I felt Spencer place his hand on my back. Looking over at him I questioned him with my eyes.

"How are you feeling," he asked, genuinely concerned, which caused my heart to flip. Sighing I cracked my neck and said "fatigued, and confused. What happened?" Pursing his lips as he leaned back and cautiously explained the events leading up to my fall.

"Microsleep, why would that happen," I asked, truly baffled by the occurrence. Looking around before leaning forward, he muttered "when was the last time you slept before last night?" That stopped me for a moment. Fact is, I couldn't remember. I take naps every once in a while, but I never really get any REM sleep.

"And that's why, you never sleep because you are doing 2 different full-time jobs," he said, suddenly looking up when the rest of the team walked in.

"How are you feeling," Hotch asked, looking pissed off and apprehensive at the same time. Nodding, I slowly stood up, feeling my legs wobble under me. He also nodded and said "that's good, now follow me." And he walked into an office that was empty. Walking over to the room, I was incredibly anxious.

"Why didn't you tell me you were still consulting," Hotch asked after I walked into the room, closing the door behind me. I shrugged as I said "I didn't think it was worth mentioning." Sitting down gradually, trying not to collapse into the chair. He nodded as I continued, "I just did it on the side whenever I had any down time."

Looking over at me he leaned against the table and said "and as in downtime you mean the time when you're not working, which is when you're at home at night." I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded.

"So instead of taking care of yourself, you have another job," he said, trying to get through to me it seemed. Biting my lip I looked down at my hands. And when I looked back up at him, I stood up and said "can you ever say no to a victim in need?" He didn't really understand what I meant.

"I go every day, knowing that I left behind numerous victims who are pleading for justice, I can't just turn my back to them." He nodded, finally understanding what I intended.

"I understand that you can't just let go of a job you've had for a long time," he said, trying to make me recognize the problem.

"I had that job for 7 years, and I joined this team because I knew I could do better here, but I can't just ignore the phone calls from the other teams, so please, I don't need the speech, I just need to remember to sleep more often."

And as I walked to the door Hotch stepped in front of me and said "I'm sorry to say this, but you can't do both jobs. Either you have to cut down on consulting, or I can't have you on this team."

Walking back to the group, they all looked worried and cautious. But I just shook my head and said "I'm fine, let's get back to work." They all tried to get back to work and concentrate, but I could still feel their eyes on me.

As I 'slept' they all seemed to figure out who the unsub was. As I expected, the main suspect was Rodney Coin.

"Ok, so if we know who this guy is, why don't we just go arrest him," the sheriff, Don Summers, asked, and I knew why.

"He might have a victim, and he won't want to go quietly," I said, leaning forward to grab some paper to write something down. And as everyone else spoke, I knew the best way to get him.

"He looks down on women," starting my thought, "and he won't think of a woman as a threat." Hotch knew where I was going with this.

"You can't go in Leigh, you're not in the best of health," he said, knowing I was right. Standing I said "I can be if I try." Prentiss stepped forward saying "why don't I go in." We all knew the problem with that.

"He doesn't like brunettes," Spencer said, stating what everyone else was already thinking. And we knew we couldn't send in JJ, and we all knew why. Not his type, not 'successful' enough. I'm not saying I am, she's just more 'bright eyed and bushy tailed' than me. She's seen a lot, but I've seen more, as we all know.

"Ok, we'll send you in, but you have to be ready for this," Hotch said. I nodded and said "I will be."

* * *

**Some incredibly exciting things coming up very soon. What are you expecting?**


	13. Chapter 13

**LURVE THIS CHAPTER, enjoy my pretties :D**

* * *

Looking into the mirror, I couldn't help but grin at the reflection. I do have the features that people find attractive, but I think I look pretty good right now. That is until I put on some dark red lipstick, which just looked trampy.

"You decent," Spencer asked from outside the room. Grinning I quickly slipped the dress over top of my slip.

"Decent enough," I called as I pushed my hair off my shoulders. Seeing Reid reflected on the mirror I could see a mixture of shock and lust in his eyes. Laughing I asked "you like?" He just nodded and muttered "wow."

Looking back at my reflection I quickly smoothed down the sides of the scoop neck black mini dress, I turned to check the back. The fabric had little specks of gold in it and the straps were floral lace. If it wasn't so short, I'd actually like it.

Bending down to slip on the six inch heels, I obviously lost my balance. And before I could catch it myself, Spencer came over and quickly caught me. Looking at up at him, I couldn't help but notice that our lips were just centimetres apart. It took everything in me not to lean forward.

Stepping back I nodded and murmured "thanks." After slipping on the other shoes I grabbed my cropped black blazer and then turned to Spencer, remembering he came in for a reason.

"Why did you want me," I asked, and then I realized the wording and felt my face get hot. He nodded and just said "I don't want you to go." Looking over at the mirror, and after glancing through the make-up at the bags under my eyes, I sighed.

"It's my job Spencer. And even though a nap would be awesome right now, I have to do this," I said as I turned back to him. And I could tell he didn't buy it. He knew how tired I was, he could see it written across my face. It also didn't help that he caught me when I passed out cold. He was genuinely worried, and he didn't seem to understand why.

Stepping forward I stood up on my tip toes, even in six inch hells, and lightly pressed my lips against his cheek. And after moving back he slipped his fingers through my hair. Looking up into his eyes, with my hand still on his chest, I couldn't help but see it. Him, just Spencer, just acting on instinct. I guessed he didn't do that very much. Because the moment he realized what he did, he started to pull away. And when he did that, I carefully placed my hand over his, reassuring his decision.

"Leigh, you ready yet," Hotch asked, knocking on the door. Pursing my lips in frustration, I couldn't help but say "ya, one second." From the aggravation in my voice, he knew to leave me alone. And even though I didn't want to, I had to pull away, but only after placing a subtle air-light kiss on his hand.

Exiting the locker room I came upon and very worried looking group of people. And when they saw me, the girls looked even more concerned, but the men looked lustful. This just agitated me even more.

"Ok Leigh, come here," Hotch said, motioning to a seat. After sitting down, which was an amazing relief, he handed me an ear piece as a techie wired me up.

"Do you have a place you can hide your gun," Derek asked, but I just grinned. Reaching in between my legs I pulled out my glock. Smirking, Derek muttered "now that's hot." Putting my gun back, I stood up and repositioned everything. Looking back toward the back wall, I spotted Spencer, as awkward as ever. And I just smiled.

* * *

**I shall put the next chapter up tomorrow since this one is short (sorry), but tell me, what do you think is going to happen to our heroine?**


	14. Chapter 14

**This was a fun chapter to write, and soon this story is coming to a close. Enjoy!**

* * *

We knew from the past victims that the unsub hunted in clubs located on Princeton street. So I walked from the station over to the street, which was just 2 blocks away, though I circled a few streets just in case anyone was following.

I stopped at one club, and was let in right away; the wonders of being an attractive woman. I made the rounds, stopped, had a drink, flirted, and then moved on.

"Leigh, go to Smash," Hotch said, "Rodney Coin just went in with some friends." Pursing my lips I crossed the street to the club. Walking in, I immediately spotted the suspect, since he towered over many of the clubbers. I walked over to the bar, and made sure he spotted me. I quickly ordered a beer, and quickly turned my head so I could see if he was walking over. And he was.

"Don't I know you from somewhere," he asked, staring mostly at my ample exposed chest. I wet my lips and took a sip of my drink before saying "does that really matter?" And he just smirked.

"Hey Rodney, who's your friend," another man, not as large, came over, staring at me hungrily. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes as I looked him over. He was about 3 inches shorter than Coin, but he was just as built. But it was his eyes. His eyes were black, and dead.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," I said in a breathy annoying girly voice. He smirked and me and looked at me like a hunter. It made me incredibly uneasy.

"Hunter," he said, getting all pushy chested. I looked down for a moment then looked at him under my eyelashes.

"Hunter," saying it like a question, asking for his last name. He stepped forward and leaned down, whispering "Sullivan." Biting my lip I murmured "nice to meet you Mr. Sullivan." I heard Derek say "get Garcia too look up Hunter Sullivan."

I didn't really know which one to keep around, so I did both. They probably thought I was a hoe, but the crap you have to take for to do your job.

"I'll be right back," I said, needing to step outside after the 5th cheesy pick-up line. And I think they thought I wanted a threesome, so they were getting even more excited.

I really needed some air. That club was too crowded and too sweaty. I was never really into the clubbing scene. Giving me an ole pub or dive over a flashy club anytime.

Leaning against the side of the building, I took a deep breath. I heard Hotch say "you ok Leigh?" I didn't know what to say. I was drained, exhausted, and deeply annoyed. Biting my lip I muttered "just tired, but I'm ok."

"Hey honey," I heard someone say at the beginning at the alley. I jumped slightly as I looked over at him. It was Hunter, and he looked as his name suggested.

"Just about to come find you," I said, trying to sound not so nervous. I positioned myself with my legs slightly apart, so I could get to my gun. He smirked at me and said "guess you don't have too." He pulled out a pack of smokes and took one out, then held out the pack to me. I nodded and reached over, taking one.

He held up a lighter and ignited it, so I bent my head slightly to light it. And then there was pain. Collapsing to the ground I reached my hand up to touch the part of my head that was hit. It was wet with blood. Looking up at him all I could see were his evil dark eyes.

"You didn't think I knew who you were, did you," he asked quietly. Then another sharp pain went through my skill. And then there was nothing.

* * *

**I feel like evil villain music should be playing right now. But this works too. Duh duh DUH!**

**Ttell me your thoughts!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Been working on this story for a long time, and I love seeing it so well received. Thanks to all the fans!**

* * *

POV- Dr. Darwin

Waking up in a dark space, I tried to figure out where I was. But my brain was so fuzzy and I couldn't make myself concentrate. I needed to figure out what happened. And that's when I realized my head as pounding. I tried to reach up to discover where the pain was coming from. But I couldn't move my hands. I could move my arms, so I lifted them up to my face and felt my wrists. Duct tape. Slowly, I felt around the tape with my tongue, since it is so sensitive. Finally I found the edge the tape and grasped it with my teeth. Carefully, I pulled the tape off, and finally reached toward the back of my head. It was wet with blood. And that's when I remembered that I was hit in the head by Hunter Sullivan. He's the unsub. God danmit, how could I be so stupid?

Taking a deep breath, I tried to concentrate; I needed to figure out how to get out of here. First I had to figure out where I was. Feeling around, I concluded I was in a metal storage box. I finally saw a ray of light, but it was blurry and shaky. Tried to make my eyes focus, I followed the light to a hole. I guess he needed to have air in here if he wanted to keep his victims alive. Reaching my hand up, I lightly touched the opening, but automatically, it sliced my finger open. Jumping, my hand went right to my mouth, and I tried to stop the bleeding. Lifting myself up I looked through the hole and saw that I was in the trunk of a car. I couldn't see out the window, and I had no idea how long I had been here. This is not good.

POV- Dr. Reid

Coming upon the scene, I couldn't help but feel the fear wash over me. Looking around at all the concerned faces, I knew this was not good.

"What happened," I asked. I wasn't in the cars watching, I was at the station, trying to figure out something. Something that was wrong.

"Leigh stepped outside for some air, the unsub followed her, and hit her over the head." Hotch said, motioning to the profuse amount of blood on the ground.

"Then he carried her to his car in the lot, right in front of the alley," Morgan said, walking towards the entrance of the alley.

"So he knew he'd be taking someone," I said, following the drops of blood. I felt my stomach turn as I thought about how much blood she's lost. Finally coming to the end of the blood trail, it was quite far away from the wall.

"He put her in the trunk," I said, coming upon a obvious conclusion. Right then JJ rushed up and said "we found Rodney Coin, Leigh's not with him." Looking over I saw Rodney Coin in a police car, and he did not look happy. And I couldn't help myself. Taking a seat in the front of the car, I closed the door, and looked back and Coin.

"What do you want," he asked, looking very pissed off. I had to keep my head about me, but I couldn't help the menacing tone in my voice as I said "where's Agent Darwin?" Looking at me sharply for a moment, he finally said "who's Agent Darwin?" Pursing my lips I said "the attractive woman that you were talking to earlier tonight." This seemed to surprise him as he said "she's a fed? Wow, a babe like that with a gun, hot."

"If you don't tell us where she is, she will die, and you will be in jail for a very long time," I said, but after I did, the truth of the words hit me and I left a lump form in my throat.

"All I know is she stepped out for some air and Hunter followed her out, that's the last time I saw her," he said, trying to get himself out of shit.

Stepping out of the car, I took a deep, shuttering breath. How could this happen, how could I let this happen? Leigh might be dead, and I didn't even try to stop her.

POV- Dr. Darwin

I listened as well as I could, try to pick out noises, something so I could figure out where I was. I formed a map in my head of the area, and tried to pin point where we were. I could tell we weren't in the city anymore, but I couldn't figure out exactly where. And then I remembered something, something incredibly important. I had my gun.

Reaching between my legs, I found it. Wow, this guy sucks at kidnapping women if he didn't know I had a gun. Cocking it, I felt around the bin, and found the lock. Lucking for me, it only had one. Readying myself, I knew I had one chance at this. Holding the gun as steady as I could at the lock, I had my hand placed on the lid, ready to lift it open.

Shooting my gun, I heard glass shatter as vibrations exploded through my body. Jerking my body upward, I sprang from the box. I didn't even look back as I jumped from the suddenly stopped car and dashed into the woods. I heard shots ring out behind me and Hunter yelling "you stupid bitch, get the fuck back here." But I just ran.

* * *

**What's your prediction?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Some big stuff coming up!**

* * *

POV- Dr. Reid

"There was a 911 call about shots being fired in that area," I heard someone say. Looking over I saw Morgan and saw he was standing with Hotch, JJ, Emily and the chief. Walking over I asked "where?" They all looked at me in concern but the only person to say anything was JJ.

"Just in the woods outside the city, in the area that Hunter Sullivan, second in command to Rodney Coin, lives. He was here tonight, hitting on Leigh. She suspected him."

I nodded and we headed off. With the sirens blaring and us speeding, it only took us 15 minutes to get to the area. But maybe that was 15 minutes to long. Going along the road, we came to a seemingly abandoned car.

We stopped immediately and drew our weapons. Approaching the vehicle, I could tell it was abandoned. Re-holstering my weapon, I started searching. First Hotch and I approached the back of the car. But initially we came upon broken glass.

"She shot her way out," Emily said, going to the front of the car but first looking at the shattered glass on the ground. As everyone else profiled different aspects of the scene, I continued my walk toward the back of the car. And then I saw it.

"Oh my god," I muttered to myself. Opening the trunk carefully, I looked inside the storage container and saw blood; and quite a bit of it.

"He locked her in a storage bin," I said, thinking out loud, searching for more clues. Looking at the lock, I also stated "that she shot her way out of." And then we heard it; an ear-piercing scream, coming from the woods on the left side of the road. I knew where we had to go next.

POV- Dr. Darwin

The ground beneath my feet was rough and tore up and it tore up the skin on my legs and feet. But I couldn't stop running. I could hear Hunter running after me, and I knew he was getting closer. My lungs were burning, and I was about to pass out, but I needed to keep moving.

As I looked back at Hunter, my leg hit a log and I tumbled into a clearing. Trying to scurry away, I knew I wasn't going to be able too.

"You stupid bitch," Hunter muttered behind me as he grasped my hair. Screaming out, I tried to claw his hand off as he dragged me farther into the clearing.

"You really thought you could get away, I thought you were supposed to be smart," he said as he threw me to the ground. But before I could even begin the struggle to get up, he hit me across the face, making be fall to the ground again. He laughed.

"Ohh, this is gonna be fun," he said, crouching down to touch me. Throwing my fist against his chest, I knocked him down. And as he fell, I got up and aimed the gun at his head.

"Think I'm stupid now," I said, with tears running down my cheeks. He held up his hands and said "ya, kind of, since you forgot I had a gun too." And he aimed a gun at me. I could hear people coming, calling for me, and searching. But all I was focused on was the glock pointed at me. And I pulled the trigger.

The second I did, I exploded in pain.

* * *

**REVIEW my friends, and tell me your thoughts. I love feed back so I know that you like the story!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know it's been a while, but this has been a long time coming, please enjoy.**

* * *

POV- Dr. Reid

When I came upon the scene, all I saw was Leigh soaring through the air before hitting the ground in a thud.

"Leigh," I felt myself say as I ran towards her body. She was covered in dirt and blood, and she was gasping for air.

"Leigh," I said as I crouched down beside her to move some hair out of her face. Then I quickly look off my bulletproof vest to get to my sweater so I could press it against her wound that was pouring out blood. As I did I looked behind me at my team and called "we need a medic!" And they sprung into action.

"Spencer," I heard a timid voice squeak below me. Looking back down at Leigh, she looked to terrified and broken. Moving closer, I felt the need to hold her overwhelm me. The only thing stopping me was the knowledge that she might have been hurt more so.

"Spencer, I don't want to die," I heard her say as she struggled the breath. I could feel the blood soaking my sweater and my hands filled with the blood of the woman I loved.

Coming upon that conclusion, I felt my stomach drop. Finally realizing something I've known for months, but knowing it might not mean anything because she could be gone in seconds.

"Spencer I'm so sorry," I heard her muttered. Coming out of my daze I stared into her amazing bright sapphire eyes. Leaning forward I pushed some more hair off her face, and gently kissed her forehead, murmuring "you have nothing to be sorry for."

Leigh lifted her hand to place it against my cheek, and she said "I never told you." Taking a deep breath, I could feel her slipping away. Yelling behind me again I said "where is my medic."

"I never told you that I loved you," she breathed out and then she pulled me farther down, pressing her lips to mine.

It was new, and different, and amazing. And it would never happen again. Holding her tightly, I couldn't let her go. But then she pulled away, and I saw her eyes flutter for a moment, then they stayed closed.

"Sir, you're gonna have to move," someone beside me said. And as Morgan pulled me off of her, I watched the men work on her. But I knew it was no use. She was already gone.

* * *

**And... what now?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Some of you were not very happy with me. I know I made you sweat, but here you go, enjoy!**

* * *

I could feel myself being pushed and pulled through the air, but I had no idea where I was. I kept seeing odd things, things that didn't make sense.

I saw my mother, happy and joyous as we played in my grandmother's backyard, now my backyard.

Wait, I remember this, this was right before she died.

At that moment I was pulled to another scene, to my mother's dead body in my grandmother's dining room. I remember this very well, because I found the body. But as soon as I was there I was gone.

I kept seeing my life, scene to scene, beautiful or disastrous scene, coming in flashes. Oh my god, really, this actually happens when you have a near-death experience. But, how is this happening, or am I actually...

Before I could finish my thought, I was brought to a scene I didn't recognize; Spencer and I kissing. I didn't recognize the place, but I knew it was us.

And then the next scene, us in the conference room, in a serious conversation, but we were happy about the subject.

And then I was pulled to the next scene, the team and I working on a case, but I had a huge belly. And it wasn't a fat belly, it was a baby belly.

And then at the hospital, with Spencer leaning over me, looking at our newborn baby.

And then Spencer and I, standing in my backyard, but for some reason, I knew it was our backyard, with our child standing, still quite young, in front of a man. I was in an amazing white dress. We were getting married. Spencer and I.

And then I was thrown again, but somewhere painful, though I didn't know I wanted to be there.

"Where am I," I asked to no one in specific. Opening my eyes, I saw the beautiful night sky, and then I saw the faces of men I didn't know.

"What's your name miss," one of the men asked. Looking at him sharply, I couldn't help but say my usual retort. "it's doctor. Dr. Leigh Darwin."

* * *

**THE END**

**As you can see, I am planning on continuing the story. Let me know if you want me too or not! **


	19. A little bit of Info

Hey everyone!

I'm excited to finish off this part of the story and I will be doing a sequel, which I am also very excited about.

Just wanted to let you all know that I will be putting out a little something I like to call an 'inbetweenquel.'

It's going to be called 'A Little Bit Of Genius.' It will be centered around the Doctors, Leigh and Spencer. I realize that you guys didn't get to see the sweet little moments that made these two fall in love. So I decided to give that to you.

The first chapter will be out soon, so please keep an eye out for it!

Loves


	20. Chapter 20 (my new story is out)

**My in between-quel I had promised you all is out, just go to my page, it's called 'A Little Bit Of Genius'  
**


End file.
